Losing Grip
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: Rx? Relena writes and sings a song to get someones affection. one...who is it? two...will it work? Odd couples and yaoi


Losing Grip By: Koneko Tenshi  
  
Relena sat at her desk thinking of what had happened earlier. She was so tired of him ignoring her so she was trying to come up with a way to get his attention.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
She had once again been kidnapped and was waiting for them to show up. Greatly to her surprise it was just him. Alone. She flushed as her thoughts wanted to undress him and touch his muscles as he flexed. Luckily for her he did not see but instead untied the ropes and pulled her out of the room. When they were out of the place, she happily gave him a hug but he didn't hug back. Her heart sunk but she just smiled as her vision blurred. She blinked back the tears and followed him.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
//There's a get together at Quatre's house this weekend. I know. He has a karoke machine. I'll come up with a song. //  
  
So Relena sat up all that night coming up with a song to tell him.  
  
***That Weekend***  
  
"Relena! You're early." Quatre said.  
  
"Early bird get the worm or in my case the man. You have everything ready, right?"  
  
"Trowa is finishing up now."  
  
"Thanks a lot Q-chan."  
  
"Thank nothing of it princess."  
  
"Hey what did I tell you about that." She teasingly scolded as they walked. "So where is Ashi?"  
  
"In his room. Can you believe he's turning two? Tro-chan and I can't believe we've had him for a year and a half either."  
  
Relena picked up the child who was currently in his playpen in the living room. The doorbell rang and Quatre politely excused himself only to return with an overexcited Duo and his newlywed.  
  
"Were is the tyke? He needs his birthday hug."  
  
Relena handed Duo the giggling baby and wandered around looking for the bathroom. When she returned she had to control herself when she saw him standing there leaning against the wall. The birthday bash changed to an adult party as the twins and Ashi fell asleep. Drinks were passed and songs were sung. She was happy with having the drinks because they calmed her nerves. She sucked up her breath and walked to the front of the room.  
  
"I wrote this song for the only other person here who has no date."  
  
She looked into his eyes as they widened. She shifted under his gaze as Trowa started the music.  
  
"Are you aware of what You make me feel, Baby Right now I feel invisible to you Like I'm not real Didn't you feel me lock My arms around you Why'd you turn away Here's what I have to say  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided.  
  
Why should I care Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick You placed beside you To take somebody's place When you turn around Can you recognize my face You used to love me You used to hug me But that wasn't the case Everything wasn't okay  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided.  
  
Why should I care Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Open your eyes Open up wide  
  
Why should I care Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone"  
  
Everyone just looked at her. Relena left the room and headed for the door. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
She looked at the tan hand on her shoulder then looked down at the floor.  
  
"Depends what you think it means."  
  
He spun her around but she didn't look up. She never felt this way before. It wasn't like when she crushed on Heero. She was afraid, afraid he would turn away.  
  
"Do you love me?" He asked.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. She just stood there. Then her defense mode kicked in.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What would it matter to you? Not like you care anyway."  
  
He was quite for a second then she felt his lips gently graze hers. She felt a chill travel her spine. She looked up at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you just do that?"  
  
"Because I love you too but I was afraid so I just showed no emotions around you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm not one to lie. It is injustice after all." He smirked when he saw her eyes light up.  
  
"Wufei!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as they hugged.  
  
He gave her a quick kiss then pulled her to the living room.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have a room we can use tonight?"  
  
"Yes." Quatre threw Wufei a set of keys. "Up two flights and third door to you right."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
They all watched as Wufei and Relena headed upstairs.  
  
"Finally." Heero sighed.  
  
He sat next to his wife and mother of the twins, Hilde. He pecked her on the lips and smiled at everyone.  
  
"I wondered when they'd get together," Zechs smiled as he leaned into his husband, Duo.  
  
"Yes, well we would still be watching those two avoid each other if Relena hadn't decided to sing." Quatre said as Trowa pulled him closer.  
  
***Upstairs (dark and noone can see only hear[hehe])***  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
"Relena! I didn't know you were that flexible."  
  
Hehehehe. Truthfully how many of you expected that. Couldn't resist putting up that last little bit. I had first intended on a 1xR but then I just couldn't resist 5xR. I like 5xR but there is not enough. This doesn't have a lot of detail and it's short I know but it's my first fic done in one night. Besides I didn't want to give away who she was thinking of. I wanna know if this song went well so please review. Expect more 5xR songfics and fics to come hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't wanna. *Koneko standing next to her lawyer* Fine but just cause I don't have money. GW is not mine and neither is "Losing Grip" by Avril. 


End file.
